Things not to say or do at the AWE premiere
by alyssialui
Summary: These are things you shouldnt do but would be fun to do at the AWE premiere. Hope you pplz enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all you PotC fans out there. Heres another story for you. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If i did, there would be a hot sex-scene on the deleted edition of me and him ;D**

* * *

1. When seeing Beckett say "That guy's like a midget compared to everybody else!"

2. When seeing Elizabeth, don't shout out "THAT BITCH! HOW COULD SHE KILL JACK!!!"

3. wolf whistle if jack and elizabeth have any sort of slightly romantic or lusty scene.

4. when tia dalma speaks, "WHAT? are you speaking english... WHERE ARE THE SUBTITLES?!"

5. Scream really loud when Barbossa appears

6. Don't yell "Hey look, it's the eunuch!" when you see Will

7. Don't yell, "Is Sirius dying in this movie?!"

8. Yell, "Isn't this the one with the Ewoks"?

9. Spend the entire movie revealing every piece of trivia you've picked up over the past several months.

10. Arrive at the movie dressed in full pirate regalia and claim to be Johnny Depp's body double.

11. Wait until the opening scene and yell "Hay! I thought this was a re-screening of Harry Potter!"

12. Report the crew to the ASPCA for abusing the undead monkey.

13. Bring your jar of dirt.

14. Renact the fight scences from the first two movies during the previews for the audience.

15. Shout out rather loudly -- "I THOUGHT BARBOSSA DIED!"

16. When Lord Cutler Beckett appears on the screen, state or think the following: "Mr. Collins?!?! WAIT A SECOND! You can't marry your cousin!!!! ... Wait a second... This is Pirates, isn't it? OOPS."

17. "I'm sorry, Lord Beckett...But you must be THIS high (points to sign that says 5'8") to be a Dictator. You're only 5'5" -- you must wait..."

18. Don't say the word ''Spider''

19. "I thought this was Spider-Man 3!"

20. Don't even start to compare the pattern of movie premier dates for this movie to that of the Back to the Future series

21. Strike up an argument in the theatre over who's hotter: Orlando, Johnny, Jack, or Geoffery.

22. Tell all the younger kids that the reason Jack got eaten was because he drank to much rum, and if they drink the Kracken will come and eat them, too.

23. On that note, don't start an argument over the proper pronunciation of "kracken".

24. Also on that note, don't ask the person at the refreshment stand why they don't sell rum.

25. When you realize that they don't sell rum, don't try to sneak it in on your own.

26. Don't walk out of the restroom saying loudly: "See! I told you my compass worked just fine!"

27. Don't sob all over the old couple sitting next to you, like I did when I saw DMC.

28. SCREAM VERY LOUD WHEN JACK FIRST ENTERS THE MOVIE!

29. swear at the screen when something you dont like happens

30. throw popcorn at the screen 


	2. Chapter 2

31. dont laugh at inappropriate times

32. dont get up and start pacing round the aisles when something good is going on

33. DONT Start kicking the seat in front of you when Will and Liz kiss

34. DONT start cheering when Jack and Liz have a seen together

35. Don't start screaming when canons start firing.

36. Don't bring a camera to photograph and document the people in the theater who don't agree with you on "issues" related to POTC

37. When Jack is onscreen try really hard not to pop a vessel

38. When Will is onscreen try really hard not to pop a vessel (lol)

39. When Liz is onscreen try really hard not to shout explicitives. 40. When dressing as Jack Sparrow, make sure all women know you are, in fact, a WOMAN...

41. When riding around the parking lot prior to the midnight screening blasting the POTC theme on the radio, do NOT hit a person dressed as Elizabeth just because you hold a grudge with her for killing Jack..

42. when jack is in a dilema of some sort and is quiet for a moment, do NOT whisper loudly, "PSSSSSSSSSSST! JACK! USE THE FORCE!!!

43. when orlando is saying something forecfully, do not say in your best legolas impressiong, "THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!"

44. do NOT take a slushie and when the kraken comes, dump it on the person next to you and whisper, "IM THE KRAKEN!

45. do not start saying various harry potter quotes at awkward moments

46. When Elizabeth is on screen: "I'd like to swab her poopdeck!

47. Do not have your jar of dirt at your side so there is easy acess to it's contents, whuch you shouldn't throw at the sceen when somebody does something you do not like.

48. If at the slight chance one of the characters has to remove any clothing, do not start singing

"I believe in miracles, where you from, you sexy thing"

49. DO whistle real loud when Barbossa and Jack come on...especially Barbossa!

50. DO say "Ain't the supposed to be dead?" when Jack/Barby comes on

51. DON'T scream I LOVE YOU!!!!

52. DON'T fight other shippers 'cause what you wanted to happen didn't crosses fingers

53. Don't sing along with "Blow the Man Down" in your best pirate voice.

54. Don't wait for the title screen to show up and then yell "Oh, goddammit, I thought this was Spiderman 3"

55. Don't scream "He's alive!" and give Jack a standing ovation when he first appears.

56. Don't read the leaked script and then tell everyone the ending before the movie starts

57. Do not bring a jar of dirt and throw it everywhere if the kraken appears.

58. don't spank your monkey when elizabeth is on screen

59. don't shoot somebody in the face.

60. When elizabeth comes on, don't jump up and yell swear words at her for the old people to hear


	3. Chapter 3

61. When Jack comes on, don't start drooling all over the person next to you

62. Do not shout, "THE MONKEY DID IT!" At serious times

63. dont yell captin jack sucks

64. dont call Will names when his character appears

65. bring a bag of marbles and when Ragetti appears on the screen empty the bag on the floor and say "ME EYE!!"

66. If no Sparrabeth kiss happens don't take off your shoe and throw it at the workers of the theater and the popcorn people

67. in intense scenes, don't hold onto the person next to you too tight... they need to breathe too

68. don't start a fight over where you are sitting in the audience... i think all theatres have pretty good views

69. (this goes along with some previous ones) don't start a fight with somebody else... save it for after the movie

70. don't get so excited you pee your pants (use bathroom before hand)

71. don't fall out you're seat because you're so excited

72. if a person/people around you are being obnoxious and ruining the movie for you... KICK THEIR ASSES

73. don't poke somebody's eye out with your sword because you're so excited your waving it around (no pun intended)

74. feel so happy you can die cuz you've been waiting for AWE for what seems like an eternity and you can't get enough pirates

75. Don't continuously asked the people around you "Where's the dog? Ya know the one with dthe keys? He was sooo great! Did he get eaten? What's his name anyway? Is it even a 'he'?...

76. When seeing AWE for the first time don't go with a group of friends who don't care about the movie.

77. Don't: Sit next to someone and point out everything that you noticed

78. "Whose the guy in the red bandana?"

79. bring along a friend who isnt pirates obsessed to see the movie with you so they can calm you down when the movie starts, make sure you don't hyperventilate and in case you do , carry a spare paper bag for you

80. Don't dress like Spider-man.

81. "CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW SUKS BIG TIME"

82. If Jack and Liz have a close encounter in a scene please shout,"COME ON GIVE EACH OTHER A HOT KISS, I WANT TO SEE THE SCREEN BURNING".

83. Jack dies, or gets hurt) "OMG! I LOVED JACK SPARROW!!...

84. "Will that Mister Cotton ever shut up!?!?!?"

85. Scream out "OMG! LOOK AT BARBOSSA'S MEGA STEEL BALLS!!!" During that certain scene.

86. make an announcement before movie:anyone who say anythign or makes any noise will be hunted down and end up like cotton.

87. scream lines from the offsprings song pretty fly

88. Don't light a fart and yell " FIRE IN THE HOLE

89. don't bring a gun and when Jones, Beckett, Mercer, and/or the Kracken come out shout "YOU BASTARD!!!" and shoot the screen only to have a sign coming to saying BANG!!! "Damn it, who the hell took my gun??

90. Don't trow feecies at the screen when will appears 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is being renamed _Things not to do/say during the AWE movie _because the premiere is obviousli gone.**

* * *

91. When you see Norrington for the first time, don't scream in frustration

92. don't yell for him to start rolling around in the mud

93. don't shout for him to start drinking rum

94. When Beckett shows up don't ask where Mr. Darcy is

95. Don't sob in horror really loudly if a major character dies.

96. If by some miracle your bottom gets numb, don't get up and around the theater screaming "THE KRAKEN'S SUCKED OFF MY BUM!"

97. Don't scream lustfully whenever the kraken, or any other squid like creature appears onscreen.

98. don't shout "wench!" everytime Elizabeth appears.

99. DON'T ask any true Pirate's fans "Do you need to see the first two?"

100. Is this the porno?"

101. "I LOVE Jack Sparrow...Tobey Maguire plays him so well..."

102. "So is Jack Barbossa's son or something?"

103. Dont ask "Is Will the one with the hat??

104. claim you ARE Johnny Depp

105. Scream EVERY time Barbossa appears.

106. Sing Peter Griffin's rendetion of the Spider-Man theme.

107. Any time Jack's death is mentioned towards the beginning of the movie, don't feel free to send off your own 21-gun salute with your Master Replicas flintlock.

108. don't yell at elizabeth for being a ho!!!!

109. Dont scream if elizabeth or will die!!!!

110. do scream expletives at collins i mean Beckett

111. DON'T answer all the pre-movie trivia with "PIRATES!!!!!!", "RUM!!!!!!" and "SPARRABETH!!!

112. DON'T shout "BUT WHY IS THE ROOT BEER GONE????" in the middle of the movie when you finish drinking your 3 gallon drink

113. Orlando should've stayed a blonde elf. Somebody get him a bow!"

114. "Which one is Johnny Depp again?"

115. "What's with all the swords? Didn't they have machine guns back then?"

116. sob all over your best friend at the end because it's over and it won't come again until a few hours later when you go back.

117. Do buy more tickets than necessary for more boxoffice!

118. dont burn TORTUGA in the floor

119. Don't bring confetti with you and throw it around and cheer "YES!HE'S ALIVE!" when Jack comes on the screen.

120. Don't download the movie score onto your cell phone and play it in time with the movie. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Havnt updated in forever sorry but now am bac. No more exams and its summer. I finally have the time.

* * *

**Submitted by _mrspatrickdempsey:_**

Don't scream " OMG it's his nose!" when you first see jack.

don't start talking about something that should have happened but didn't because it happened in a fanfic

don't start laughing because you read an exact/almost exact scene in a fanfic that happened in the movie

* * *

**Submitted by _Tribloomer:_**

don't yell out "Aw gross! Do you know where that thing came from?!" at the end of the credits when the child appears.

* * *

121. Dont shout out "DAVY JONES LUKS LYK AN OCTOPUS!!!"  
122. Don't stop at subway on the way to the theatre and when they ask you what toppings you want on your sandwich say "I like mayonaise"  
123. Don't wear your sword to the premier and duel with anyone with better seats then you.  
124. When elizabeth comes on screen don't say "I'll commandeer that booty"  
125. Don't bring you pet monkey  
126. Don't cut in front of people inline and when they get mad say "Pirate"  
127. Don't arrive in full mourning regalia complete with veil and jump up and down kissing everyone when Jack appears  
128. Dont go up to the screen and start re-enactin the fightin scenes  
129. Don't bring your octopus snacks to the cinema.  
130. Don't say : this wasn't in the trailer  
131. Don't fall asleep during the movie  
132. DON'T ask the person next to you why Jack is in Davy Jones' locker.  
133. DON'T quote lines from the trailer. That tends to annoy some people.  
134. If by accident you end up with an extra ticket, DON'T tell a Spidey fan that that ticket is one of 882 identical tickets and that you are cursed for eternity. They might think all Pirates fans are as crazy as you.  
135. DON'T bring your boyfriend, a Spidey fan, to see Pirates. You might scream something like, "OMG, I AM SO IN LOVE WITH JACK SPARROW. HE IS MY MAN!!!!" It probably won't go over well  
136. When Jack returns, don't shout: "Why does no one stay dead in this movies?!?!"  
137. When Jack appears, say, "Who's the guy with the dreds?"  
138. When Beckett says something, LOL and say, "Oh, Collins!"  
139. Ask loudly, "When do they start singing?"  
140. When Sao Feng spreads his arms say "Does this robe make me look fat?"  
141. Chatter like the monkey at a serious moment.  
142. When the characters disagree, say loudly, "KEEP TO THE CODE!"  
143. Yell loudly over the closing credits, "Where's the sex scene?!"  
When Elizabeth says, "This is madness!", shout "THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!".  
144. Say "Bow-chicka-wow-owww" during any particular sequence in the movie, including (but not limited to): the Will/Elizabeth sex scene, Jack and the goat,and any "couple" pairing, such as Beckett and Jack,Barbossa and Elizabet,h or whoever suits your fancy.  
145. Shout "That's a huge shaft!" when you see either Sao Feng or Norrington stabbed.  
146. Scream, cry, etc., when Barbossa first appears, saying over and over "He was DEAD I tell you! DEAD!"  
147. Dress up in a complete Spiderman costume, make sure you're seen, and say "Wrong movie!".  
148. Try to initiate a wave in the theater.  
149. Bring calamari to the movie. Do as you wish. Be creative.  
150. Put on a Captian Jack hat. Streak. 


	6. Chapter 6

151. Pretend that you've just gotten back from the bathroom, concession stand. Ask loudly to no one in particular something that will spoil the entire movie for others.  
152. When Barbs Steel Balls of DOOM show up, scream, "AHAA! HE HAS LARGE BALLS! OF STEEL! OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM."  
153. Spray two large beach balls black, toss them around. Pretend that they are Barbossa's steel balls.  
154. Whenever an actor comes on that you know of, loudly state their name and character name in a cheesy announcer's voice.  
155. At the Aqua de Vida scene, shout "I'VE FOUND IT!" then douse those around you in water.  
156. Loudly scream pirate pickup lines, especially: "When Barbs & Jack pull out their large spyglasses yell, "My spyglass is faaaaar larger, if you know what I mean!"  
157. When Davey first shows up, scream "Hey, isn't that Bill Nighy?". Then sing "Christmas Is All Around" from Love Actually.  
158. When they're trying to figure out how to make 'up is down', yell start singing 'rock the boat, tip the boat over, rock the boat, yeah rock the boat baby'.  
159. When Pintel and Ragetti are looking up through the boards at the chinese dude, yell 'I'd hit that!'  
160. Before the movie starts, get up in front of the screen and start break dancing.  
161. While the movie is playing, get up in front of the screen and start saying the lines along with the characters.  
162. Spoil it for people, whenever Davey Jones shows up say 'WE'LL MISS YOU JONESEY!' same for Will, Norrington, etc.  
163. Whenever Tia Dalma shows up yell 'YOU SO SEXAY CALYPSO!'  
164. When the crabs go to Tia Dalma yell 'TIA DALMA GOT CRABS!!'  
165. When Barbs Steel Balls of DOOM show up, scream, "AHAA! HE HAS LARGE BALLS! OF STEEL! OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM."  
166. When you see Sao Feng for the first time, complain that he's only in like one scene  
167. I also screamed, "DON'T DO IT!!!" just before Will got stabbed by Davy Jones.  
168. And "Say goodbye to your baby daddy!" when Will sailed away at the end.  
169. Tell people not to stay for the end scene when the movie was over.  
170. And when they looked at me all offended, I just told them what it was and said, "See? It's really not worth waiting through 15 mins of credits for, don't you think?"  
171. Scream "YUCK YUCK YUCK" like a little kid over and over again while Will kisses Elizabeth's leg  
172. When Davy Jones shows up on screen and it's silent, scream: "Oh Davy Jones! My what big testicles - I MEAN TENTACLES! - you have!"  
173. When Davey breaks Jack's sword, yell 'Jack's sword got snip-snipped!"  
174. Cheer whenever a character dies.  
175. When Will and Elizabeth are on the island "honeymooning" scream "OMG DISNEY FILMED A SEX SCENE!!!"  
176. (During the hangings) "That's going to leave a mark" and "Kind of a stretch, ain't it?"  
177. When Sao Feng kisses Elizabeth, bring your iPod, and turn it up real loud to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend"  
178. Come in the packed theater right when the movie is about to start with a bunch of people and demand a whole row of people find other seats because they "took yours"  
179. When the Transformers trailer comes on cheer really loudly and then leave the theater while telling the audience you only came to see the Transformers preview because Shia La Bouf (sp?) is your "hero"  
180. At the part when Will and Lizzie "did it", get up and inform the audience on how babies are made.  



	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ive been gone for so long I bet youve all forgotten me now. And just to make sure that doesnt happen, am going under an alias, so when you review, say my name and it will make me feel better... thats for those who care anyways. For those who dont -- FUCK YOU!!**

* * *

Submitted by _LostWitch5:_

1. Every time you see Davy Jones appear, sing as loud as possible, "Billy Nye (sp?) the Science guy!"

2. If you've seen the movie before (I have 3 times) quote the characters throughout the whole movie as loud as you can, and try to speak as best like the character as possible.

3. Shout "OMG I LOVE THIS PART!" every time a big scene comes up or a fav. scene of yours comes up.

4. Shout "OMG THIS IS THE PART WHERE WILL GETS STABBED!!" or whenever a character is about to die.

5. Humm or sing using "Do" or "Bum" to the rhythm/tune of the music score as loud as you possibly can (ex. Do, Do Do-Do, Do Do-Do, Do Do-Do! ((part of Up Is Down, my fav one. hehe)

6. When someone confronts you about this, say you just can't help it, and then keep on doing it.

7. When Will and Lizzie kiss, toss your popcorn into the air, and scream. Make sure to throw it at the old hag who keeps on b!tch!ng at you that you keep kicking her seat.

8. When seeing the wave of water shoot up behind Will and Lizzie while they kiss, yell, "Look! A Water fountain!".

9. During the fight scene, start singing, "We're fighting in the rain. Just fighting in the rain!!"

* * *

182. Shout "Oh my god it's HECTOR!!!" every time Barbossa enters a shot.

183. Scream "What the hell?!" during the multiple Jacks scene.

184. When you see Jack and the goat yell, "New Pairing! Joat! or... Gack! or... Spoat! or... Spargo!"

185. At the end, yell for a sequel: Pirates IV: Son of Jack-a-goat!!!

186. When they are on the tiny island and Beckett says "look to your left" have someone sing "To the left, to the left. Everything over in the box on the left".

187. When Jack the monkey gets fired out of the cannon say "So much for evolution" than spray people with holy water.

188. When Tia Dalma tells Jack "Dont act like you didnt enjoy it at the time" say "Dayum, what a skinny hoe!

189. Right before Will gets stabbed, stand up and scream "Run, bitch, run! He gonna kiiilll you!!!"

190. When Davy smacks the tea-cup out of Will's hand and Beckett looks down at it sorrowfully, yell: "NOT THE TEACUP! WHY, GOD?! WHY?!?!"

191. When either Norrington or Will fall to the sword, yell: "He's dead, Jim!!"

192. When Tia blows up sing "Ding dong, the witch is the dead, the wicked witch is dead"

193. When Sao Fang shows his first scar close-up, say "Must have been a nasty accident!!"

194. Shout "THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" as loud as you can

195. Shout "WHAT THE F#? JACK CLONES? ITS PIRATES 3: ATTACK OF THE JACKS!" when it shows multiple Jacks for the first time  
196. "HE IS A SICKO!" when he licks his brain.  
197. "MUST HAVE A LOOSE TOE!" when that Asian pirate loses his toe  
198. "NO! DAVY!" when his heart is stabbed

199. When Will gives Elizabeth the chest, in your best Celine Dion voice, sing: "Near, far, wherever you are, and I know that my heart will go on..."

200. At the Shipwreck Cove scene when Jack asks "How's Mom?", say "Damn, yo mama's ugly!" when his dad shows him

201. Yell "NOOOOOOO!!!!" as loud as you possibly can every time someone dies, just to annoy the hell out of people.

202. When the Pearl goes over the water fall, say "WHEEEEeeee!!!!"

203. One of you should sit in the front and one of you should sit in the back. When Will gets stabbed, the person in the front should shout as loud as they can "OMG HE DIES!" then the person in the back should shout as loud as they can "NO HE COMES BACK TO LIFE!" then the person in front shouts "YEAH HE DOES DIE!" then the back person shouts "NO HE DOESNT!" then front person shouts "YEAH HE DOES!" and the person in the back should shout "NO HE DOESNT!" and keep doing that until you get thrown out.

204. In case you dont get kicked out, keep doing that until Jones falls off the ship, which is when the back person shouts, "YOU WILL SEE!" and the front person shouts "FINE!" then when he does come back, the back person shouts "SEE? TOLD YOU! HA" Then the person in the front should come up and say a bunch of nasty words. Then the front person should return to their seat.

205. whenever someone starts to tell a story, shout out "I'm telling the story!" like Pintel does in COTBP

206. How about, when Norrington dies you stand up and scream "NOOOOOO!" at the top of your lungs. Act stunned and say that you can't believe the writers just killed off the 'true' hero of the Pirates series over and over throughout the the rest of the movie.

207. When Davy Jones dies and he says, "Calypso..." get up and say, "OH NAH-UH! He did NOT just say her name! Damn fish face forgets all about me?!"

208. When Davey knocks the teacup out of Will's hand jump up, point at the screen, and yell: " That was his good china!!!"

209. When the guy with the wooden eye (is he Pintel or Ragetti?) says "I'd vote for you." after Barbossa and Jack fight about who is captain, stand up and shout "No, vote for ME!" and make your way around the theater passing out flyers that say VOTE FOR [insert your name here AS CAPTAIN OF THE BLACK PEARL

210. As the boat flips over at sunset, when people and stuff fall out, yell "Man overboard!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After ranting, I realized I forgot the alias :D. So call me Alyssia.  
**

* * *

211. Bring a friend who saw it and sit at separate parts of the theater and ask questions that spoil it to each other like: Is this the scene where Davy...  
212. Before the film go on a "Pirate scavenger hunt" with the audience, asking for bits of clothing, costume, etc  
213. keep asking(yelling) "is this where Davy kills Will?... is this where Davy kills Will? ...is this where Davy kills Will?"  
214. When the monkey is fired from the cannon, yell "Stop, Drop and Roll, Dude."  
215. when jack first shows up say out loud "who's that?!"  
216. in the middle of a heart renching scene or a motivation speach you could all the sudden say out loud "ah Ha! Johnny depp! thats who that is! man thats been driving me crazy the whole time!"  
217. shout "I wouldnt mind seeing Jack's piece...of 8"  
218. when the film first shows Davy Jones, shout "OMG ITS KEITH RICHARDS!!! he looks way better than when i saw the last 'Stones show!"  
219. when the black pearl goes over the edge of the world, jump out of your chair in the movie theater and yell "see! christopher columbus was wrong! the earth is flat after all!"  
220. When Will gets stabbed, scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and loudly commentate your dialing of 911. Report a possible death by stab wound.  
221. When Barbossa holds up the "holey" map, start singing "There's a hole in the bucket, Dear Liza...Dear Liza.  
222. Scream "WHAT THE beep when Keira is made the Pirate King  
during will and Elizebeth's kiss scenes or even BETTER during Jack's goat scene say "is it just me, or is this turning anybody else ON?"  
223. After the movie when the credits are rolling and everyone is waiting for the extra scene start arguing with the person (your friend) bedside you about the prospect of Will and Elizabeth having a kid.  
Person One: I bet they have a kid!  
Person Two: Oh come on! They will not!  
Person One: What do you think they were doing all day on that beach? HHHMMMMM????  
Person Two: But it was just one day!  
Person One: That's all it takes!!  
Continuing arguing loudly throughout the rest of the credits until the bonus scene comes up...and when their son is revealed...  
Person One: spazzes I TOLD YOU!!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!! I TOLD YOU WHAT THEY WERE DOING ALL DAY ON THAT BEACH!!!!! THEY SO HAD A KID!!!  
Person Two: You suck...  
224. when will kiss's liz's legs shout "IIII WANT TO SEEEXXX YOOOU UUUUUPP!"  
225. When Will and Liz are doing it on the beach yell "DON'T EVEN TRY IT, HE IS IMMORTAL!!!!!!  
226. we were being pretty loud throughout the movie and then during the will, elizabeth leg kissing scene, i yelled at him "Dude get yer hand outta your pants!"  
227. Bring a big bag of apples...everytime Barbossa comes on screen, throw an apple and yell "BARBOSSA WANNA APPLE?"  
228. When Will asks Elizabeth to marry him yell "NOOOOOOO!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!"  
229. Get a bunch of friends. When the characters start rocking the boat, run back and forth across the front of the theatre singing "Rock the room, rock the room baby."  
230. When the characters are rocking the boat and the guy falls onto the net and the cannons falls on top of him yell "SPLAT!"  
231. When Will and Elizabeth kiss for the first time on screen, say loudly "Alriiiight! Girl on girl!!". A few moments later, screech loudly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S A MAN?!?!?!"  
232. When Will's heart was carved out she yelled "Damn it! Now he's gonna have tentacles!" and then it shows him with without tentacles she screamed "Yes! He doesn't have tentacles! He's still hot!" Then laughed herself into a hysteria of happines repeatedly saying "He doesn't have tentacles. He's hot! he's hot!" for almost the rest of the movie and then when it shows elizabeth's leg she yelled "How the hell is her leg shaved? They've been at sea for like a year!"  
233. When the clone Jack goes "No body move... I dropped my brain", scream "FOUND IT!"  
234. When Keith Richards comes on start singing any Rolling Stones song.

235. When people tell you to be quiet, start humming it really loudly  
236. When the guys are looking up Elizabeth's dress, yell "Wow, this is a good place for a Stick Up!"  
237. When Pintel comes on screen shout That's the guy that took George's parking space! (in the parking space episode of seinfeld)  
238. Whenever someone dies yell Nooooo! then curse out who ever killed the person.  
239. When Calypso turns into a giant yell she's one crazy as# Godess somebody stop her!  
240. Talk during the whole movie 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the end of the line. It was fun while it lasted but everything must end. **

**Special thanx to:**

**_El Pirate Queen, DJizcool, Voldy's Worst Nightmare, LostWitch5, Tribloomer _and **_Portagas D. Yumi, Cruel Irony, DxS Phreak, mrspatrickdempsey, omgxiixluvxhc, Why me why not you, Angel's Star, Blooming Sparrow, silly-chickedee, Nerds United, iamanundeadmonkey, ScarletRosePetal, lateBloomer04, Flightstorm, Sky Girl Butterfly_

**Any one have suggestion for a new story?**

* * *

**Submitted by _El Pirate Queen:_**

1) When Jones, Will, and Beckett are drinking tea and Jones's knock's Will's teacup outta his hands sing loudly: "I'm a little teapot, short and stout!"

2) When the boat enters the World's End or whatever and there's stars, yell: "Their in the Solar System...wait...Space Mountain!"

3) WHen people start to clap the mintue Will and Elizabeth kiss in the rain shout: "BO! HOW DARE YOU CLAP?!" (I really did that.)

* * *

**Submitted by _DJizcool:_**

DON'T say randomly in the movie in a very loud stage whisper:  
no, don't do it, don't do it, and then say normally:  
oops, wrong scene.  
When you're waiting in line to buy popcorn/drinks and its the person in front of you's turn to pay, DON'T hiss 'You have a debt to pay' in a Davy-Jones-voice. Lol, I did that.

* * *

241. Tell your friends to call your cell phone like every 5 seconds (and have your ringer on really loud)  
242. Spoil every scene by saying what's going to happen right before it does  
243. When Jack says my peanut yell No its my peanut and you know it!  
244. Whenever someone makes a dangerous jump or falls yell I'll catch you! Then run in front of the screen with your arms extended straight out.  
245. Whenever Bootstrap comes on yell like a pirate "skaarrrrrsgaaarrrrd"  
246. when jack blows in wills face and will falls off the boat yell "man overboard!"  
247. When Will says that he'll watch the pearl (temporarily) yell, "And he'll turn it into a ..."  
248. When Calypso gets all huge, scream "That's a HUGE bitch!"  
249. Sit next to a stranger and at that point say, "Lets swap teacups" or "Get inside my teacup!"  



End file.
